


An Unexpectedly Important Evening

by Sour_Idealist



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany has something to ask. In her way, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpectedly Important Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a quickly-dashed-off comment fic for the [](http://glee-fluff-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[**glee_fluff_meme**](http://glee-fluff-meme.livejournal.com/). The original prompt may be found [here.](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_fluff_meme/2832.html?thread=2284560#t2284560)

**2015, top of the Ferris wheel**

"Santana," Brittany said, tugging at her sleepy girlfriend's sleeve. "Santana, wake up."

"Mm? 'm not asleep."

"We're almost at the top again, look."

Santana blinked, sitting up straighter. The fairgrounds spread out below them, stalls and rides outlined in warm, glowing lights, laughter and music and the smell of grease reaching up from below.

"'S pretty."

"Santana, let's get married."

"Sure, Britt-Britt," Santana murmured, nestling her face closer against Brittany's denim-covered shoulder.

"No, I mean for real. Not for someday."

"For real?"

"Yeah. Honest and forever. I even got you rings."

"Rings?" Santana blinked, not certain how this night had turned so important.

"Yeah. Rachel says it's normal to only get one ring, and Kurt said the same thing when I double-checked with him, but I thought we've never been normal and all the things they were normal about only made them all sad, like all that drama that could've been fine if Quinn and Puck and Rachel and everyone just did things like we did them, so I figured why be normal, and I wasn't sure what kind of ring would be best, so I just got a whole bunch of them."

"Really?" Santana asked, smiling.

"Yep. And I put them all on a string, so we couldn't drop any of them," Brittany said, digging in her jacket pocket. She pulled out a velvet bag and spilled it into Santana's lap. She held its contents up to her face and squinted in the dim yellow light.

"Is that the friendship ring I gave you in fifth grade?"

"Yes. And I made that ring at that jewelry shop thing in middle school, and I found it last winter. It was in the Robin Hood hat that Mercedes gave me."

"And this is that bubble pop ring you won earlier... and what's this?"

"I made that one. It's our hair, and some of the tinsel from last Christmas, all braided together. I thought some people might think it was gross but I don't know, I'm not good at knowing what most people think is normal, but I thought it was really pretty and the tinsel was shiny and I love the way our hair looks when I wake up in the morning and it's all tangled on the pillow, and I was so happy last Christmas, and I thought it was really pretty and -"

"It's beautiful, Britt-Britt," Santana reassured her, smiling at the little circle of braid. "And - ohmyGod -"

"Yeah, I thought there should be a real engagement ring in there, so I saved up and got you one. I liked the little swirls on it."

"I love it."

"So does this mean that you say yes?" Brittany asked, frowning. They were almost to the top of the Ferris wheel again by now.

"Of course it does." That seemed a little inadequate. "Of course I'll marry you, Brittany." She kissed her as their chair rose over the edge of the wheel.


End file.
